Detention
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Shizuo didn't want detention on a Friday, and he certianly didn't want to spend detention with Izaya. Shizaya Smut.


It was _gorgeous_ outside. The day before spring break, a beautiful sunny Friday, and _everyone_ had plans except for Shizuo. Why? Because he was stuck in _detention_. And all because of that _infuriating_ _flea_! Shizuo sent an angry glare towards the object of his misery as he sat impatiently at his desk, tapping his fingers and fuming. Izaya was bored as hell also; they had to wait for their home economics teacher to waddle back into the classroom so they could face whatever punishment she had for them.

There was an astounding amount of baking supplies strewn about the kitchen area, and even splattered randomly around the classroom-half of the room. Tables were upturned and chairs found new homes halfway through walls or shattered windows. The two teens' fight had left a ridiculous mess, and now they wallowed in their disaster, dreaming of dozens of better things they'd rather be doing at that moment rather than detention. For now Izaya and Shizuo sat on opposite sides of the room, completely avoiding one another to deter any more outbreaks.

It had started to simply too, as most of their fights did, the class had been instructed to bake some form of pastry that had lost it's importance in the boy's minds, and an insult or two had been thrown between Izaya and Shizuo regarding the other's progress. Insults progressed into some food flinging, then an all-out _war_ in the classroom. Of course Shizuo and Izaya hadn't been the only ones participating, enlightened by being in the last class before a sunny weekend and seeing the other two carelessly causing trouble, their other classmates joined in as well as the teacher watched in horror. Being the "starting cause", Izaya and Shizuo were held after class and subject to their teacher's punishment, whatever it was.

At last, the angry woman stormed into her destroyed classroom and gave each boy one of her infamous 'looks' through sharp glasses. "You two _rats_ are going to spend your Friday afternoon cleaning this room and re-organizing the supplies that I just went out to restock. You are _not_ to leave until you get _my_ approval, _is that understood_?" The two boys nodded. The teacher, satisfied, nodded curtly in approval. "Very good. I hope you two learn something from this, as doubtful as it is. I'll be in the teacher's lounge." Then the strict woman strutted out of the doorway, where the actual door hung loosely from it's hinges, and mumbled something about stupid administrators allowing '_those two'_ to be in the same class.

The two teens sighed as they glanced around the messy room, yearning for the warm spring breezes their classmates were enjoying. Silence reigned for the first hour of their work; they remained on opposite sides of the classroom to fix the mess and were mostly done. The tables and chairs were re-arranged; the floors mopped and splattered food picked up and trash thrown out. Shizuo wiped his forehead, pulling up his sleeves and embracing the slight breeze from the shattered window near him momentarily. He glanced over to Izaya, whom he had almost forgotten existed, and saw him taking a swig from a water bottle, just as worn out as Shizuo was.

"This is entirely _your_ fault, you know." The blonde stated blandly, not knowing why he bothered to break the silence. It was rather unnerving, not having the brunette's voice ringing endlessly while being in the same room since Izaya was usually rather talkative. Shizuo watched as the other teen's back stiffened and Izaya huffed, turning suddenly to face Shizuo on the other side of the room. The wind from the window the raven was standing next to ruffled his hair and rustled his loose shirt while Izaya shot Shizuo an incredulous look. As the brunette opened his mouth to protest, a loud noise shot through the room. A huge box filled with unknown items was slid into the space between the two teens, and their teacher made a re-appearance. "These; organize them. They're the supplies I had to replace because of you. You better know where they go," and with that the stormy woman was gone down the hallway.

Shizuo hauled the box onto a nearby table, and Izaya shuffled closer as he responded to Shizuo's earlier statement. "_My_ fault? Hardly. All _I_ had done was offer friendly advice and you took it the wrong way, going on a brainless rampage." The blonde grimaced as he tried holding his anger in at the brunette who was now far too close, peering into the box Shizuo ripped open. Their shoulders brushed, causing sparks to go flying through them, both rather uncomfortable being directly next to someone they harbored such strong emotions for. Such strong _hate_ for, Shizuo corrected in his mind, still focused solely on the slight interaction between he and Izaya. The brunette seemed to ignore it or not even notice, pulling out the first item and examining the labels.

"I think we both know your thing sucked anyway," Izaya continued off-handedly, not looking at a now flushed Shizuo as he placed the box of spices into whatever cabinet he deemed right. "Ch, she should really label these," the brunette mumbled to himself, frowning at the expanse of blank wooden cabinets, ignoring the obviously pissed the blonde behind him. "Is that so, _Izaya_? Well let's see _you_ make better use of this stuff then," Shizuo growled, head throbbing in anger, mindlessly shooting the next item from the box at Izaya's head. Izaya heard the menace in the voice and smiled as the packet of chocolate icing exploded on the cabinet above his head. "Ah-ah, Shizu-chan, you need to control your anger unless you want us to be in detention together again," the brunette teased, facing the blonde again.

"You need to put your mouth to better uses, talking certainly doesn't suit you," the blonde snapped as his rival's smirk grew wider. Shizuo clenched his teeth and flung another packet of icing at the other boy's head. Izaya caught it effortlessly, and sent it flying back towards Shizuo. The blonde teen ducked just in time, some of the sweet substance dripping onto his cheek from the cabinet above. As Shizuo rose and was about to shout another insult at the brunette, he was suddenly face to face with the other teen. Izaya smiled devilishly, and his tongue darted out to remove the chocolate from Shizuo's smooth skin.

"You mean like this?" The brunette continued slyly, backing off as a loaf of bread whizzed past his head. Shizuo flushed immediately, spluttering uselessly when he thought of Izaya's actions. "No, _nothing_ like that, perverted freak!" Shizuo snapped and winced as Izaya applied a sugary-sweet and utterly fake pout onto his expression. In a flash, the pout slithered into a smirk, knowing that meant bad news Shizuo got ready to retaliate but was too slow. In an instant, another pack of icing imploded on Shizuo only all over his torso and button-down shirt. The blonde stumbled back against the wall of cabinets from the impact, and before he could throw something else at Izaya, the brunette was back in his face.

"Well then how about like _this_?" Suddenly the two were on the floor and Shizuo felt something warm and wet moving slowly up his navel. The blonde lifted his head, and met Izaya's seductive gaze and a Cheshire smile as the brunette licked his way up Shizuo's chest, his shirt ripped apart at the buttons. The taller teen seemed to forget how to react. The dominant way in which Izaya smirked then brought Shizuo back to his attentions, and in a flash their positions were switched. Shizuo glared down at a surprised Izaya, the brunette's hands pinned above his head on the tiled floor and some of the sugary icing dripping from the blonde onto him. If Izaya wanted to play this game, Shizuo wouldn't be the one losing.

"It seems that _someone_ is excited." The damnable smirk returned to the brunette's face, making Shizuo growl slightly and rip the black shirt right off of the boy's body, jacket already lying forgotten somewhere around the room. "Shizzy, if—" Izaya was cut off as chocolate was slipped into his mouth by two of Shizuo's slender fingers.

"Shut up."

That was the only command needed as Shizuo clashed his lips with Izaya's, the brunette seemed to accept the situation and welcomed the blonde's tongue into his mouth as the sugary-sweetness dribbled between them, intensifying the sensations. Tongue's collided and moved together, exploring each other eagerly and sliding apart only for air. Shizuo rested his forehead on Izaya's as they fought to regain their breath. Lust-hazed eyes scanned each other's faces, and soon they were back at it again. Shizuo fumbled around the table top with a single hand for the chocolate icing, and Izaya wrapped his hands around his neck as they deepened the kiss.

Shizuo smirked and Izaya gasped as the cool substance of icing slid onto his navel. Shizuo broke the heated kiss in favor of moving his mouth down Izaya's neck, nipping and sucking down the pale skin, lapping up come chocolate here and there. The blonde's finger traced Izaya's outline, smearing icing all along the teen's form, hands stopping just before the waistband of Izaya's jeans. Izaya gripped Shizuo's shoulders, leaving red welts where his fingers were as the boy above him ripped his jeans and boxers from his body, cool air hitting his erection and sending shivers along his heated spine.

Unable to form clear words as Shizuo's tongue worked miracles on his nerves, Izaya wrapped his legs nimbly around Shizuo's waist, bare feet pushing at the blonde's trousers in an attempt to remove them as well. Shizuo grinned and chuckled slightly at the wanton form beneath him, the thrill of dominance was exhilarating especially when it came to the stubborn brunette under him. "Is something wrong, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo whispered playfully into Izaya's ear, dipping his tongue into the shell then giving it a nip. Izaya clenched his teeth miserably, his pride was being prodded at but he started to find himself caring less and less. The blonde pretended to give up, sighing and moving back down Izaya's torso, which was now covered in a slight mixture of icing and saliva, and grinned evilly as he eyes a tube of whipped cream lying nearby.

Izaya inhaled dramatically as a fluffy and cool substance wrapped around his arousal, snapping his head up to find Shizuo smirking handsomely and holding a can of whipped cream in his hand. Izaya flushed immediately, and another breeze blew in from the shattered windows sending small shivers coursing through the nerves wired through his spine, sensations pooling wonderfully at the heated base of his arousal, causing the brunette to whimper slightly. Never having heard so much as a word of defeat from Izaya, Shizuo absolutely cherished the vulnerable boy exposed before him right then, the desire to draw out more of the alluring sounds crashing down on his libido.

The blonde blew teasingly on Izaya's aching erection, earning some muffled mewls and groans of frustration from the other. Izaya realized then that Shizuo really wasn't going to touch him until he asked. Swallowing his pride, Izaya spoke in strangled gasps as Shizuo continued to tease his body. "Nghh, Sh—shizu…_touch_..." Shizuo grinned widely again, irritating Izaya who only wished for release. "_Mmm_, here?" Shizuo asked teasingly, poking at Izaya's forehead, "Or _here_.." the hand traveled a little lower on the brunette's body, torturing his arousal as even the ridiculous touches were pleasurable.

Seeing Izaya's obvious discomfort and feeling his own, Shizuo decided to hurry up. "Or perhaps _here_," the blonde gripped Izaya's length firmly in his hand, the whipped cream and some pre-cum dribbling over his fingers. "_Yes_!" Izaya gasped, bucking his hips to slide more into Shizuo's hand. No time was wasted as deft fingers moved quickly up and down Izaya's shaft, pants and sweet moans filling the sugar-coated room. Izaya clawed at the floor as Shizuo removed his hand from his still-needy member and seductively lapped the cream and pre-cum from his digits, the brunette grasped the hand from Shizuo's mouth surprising the blonde, and sliding the fingers into his own mouth.

Shizuo groaned from pleasure as the other boy's tongue slid expertly around his slick fingers, the pressure in his trousers steadily increasing as the afternoon sun glinted attractively from the raven's lithe form. Having enough of the torturous pleasure, Shizuo stole his hand from Izaya's attentions and pushed him onto his back again. In a moment, the heat of Shizuo's mouth enveloped Izaya's shaft, the smaller boy crying out loudly and fisting his hands in blonde hair. Fingers prodded at his entrance as the skilled tongue caressed his member, and Izaya prepared himself for penetration. The first two fingers slid in easily together, Izaya arched slightly at the unfamiliar intrusion succeeding in thrusting into Shizuo's mouth causing pleasure to wash over the pain of a third finger.

"Sh...Shi—_zzuahh_, I-I'm c…._nghhh_!" Izaya tried warning Shizuo, who suddenly broke all contact with the brunette's erection. Crimson eyes flew open, and before Izaya could complain about the loss of contact before the fingers inside him slammed against his prostate causing Izaya to cry loudly in pleasure. A grip at the base of his shaft prevented release, then fingers were drawn out and Shizuo was positioning himself at the brunette's entrance. Izaya nodded weakly and Shizuo thrust in quickly, the pain of his own arousal loosening slightly as his length was engulfed by Izaya's warmth.

Both teens groaned heatedly, pleasure and pained rocked through their systems, rattling their minds and white-washing their vision as Shizuo thrust violently in and out of Izaya. The brunette's legs unwound from the blonde's waist and splayed in the air, Shizuo nuzzling into Izaya's neck and biting down as their climaxes approached. Hands raked down Shizuo's back and fingers pumped Izaya's erection, moans echoed off the walls and breezes that rolled in through the window caressed their perspiring skin. Names could no longer be formed as consciousness drifted around the line of pleasurable insanity, louder groans ringing out as the two teens released.

Heavy sighs and panting followed in the afterglow, Shizuo rolling off of Izaya and on to his back.

The two teens lay there like that for another ten minutes, their sore muscles rejecting commands to stand. The breathless boys rose slowly, locating their clothes and hoping that they weren't too ruined. The sticky icing still resided on their bodies, and the mix of cum and sweat dried unpleasantly on them. Izaya's shirt was useless and the button and zipper on his jeans were broken, Shizuo couldn't button his shirt or his trousers, and neither could locate where their socks and shoes had gone.

Izaya seemed to realize something as he glanced at the setting sun, "Shizu-chan…you know we just wasted most of the items the teacher got to restock what we destroyed today. We also got shit all over the room again." Shizuo's eyes widened as he realized this, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette, both boys suddenly grew nervous and anxious as heels clacked down the hallway. The teacher, who looked as though she had calmed drastically since that afternoon poked her head into the room. "I came to check on your progr—_Oh my __**word**__!_"

The boys stiffened suddenly and their teacher took in the scene before her, food splatter over the cabinets again and two half-naked boys. "I can't leave you two alone for _anything,_ can I? I can't believe that you two would still fight after this! Do you not _want_ a spring break?! That's it, detention for all of next week. You still have to clean this mess up before you go home, and the building closes in an hour. Starting Monday you will spend your spring break _together_, under _my_ supervision to clean this school. _Understood_?" The teacher snapped, her face red once more and gesticulating wildly to emphasize her anger. The dumbfounded teenagers nodded and watched her storm from the room once more.

Izaya glanced blankly around the room; thankfully the mess wasn't as bad as earlier. Then his eyes went to the spot where he and Shizuo had just been, and flushed saying;

"You're cleaning _that_ up."

* * *

**Spring 3**


End file.
